


Foot in Mouth Disease

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [24]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain's a bit nervous. Maybe Chakotay can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot in Mouth Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Entering the ready room, Chakotay boggled at the contorted form on the couch.

"Captain," he choked, "I believe this is the first time I've caught you with your foot in your mouth. Literally!"

Uncurling herself, she sighed. "I ran out of fingernails. I'm nervous about the outcome of _Voyager Idol_. I was so harsh with Harry."

"Well," Chakotay mused, "maybe this is the second time! But I'm not worried. The kid always loses."

She gaped. "You rigged it!"

He winked. "Pleading the fifth on that. But while you're waiting, I'd love to take over the foot-in-mouth duties. I won't bite…"


End file.
